Pink and White
by Scraps the Fool
Summary: Two whole months since they lost the battle of the bands and the chance to rule the world, once a trio of sirens known as The Dazzlings, now reduced to tone-deaf students of Canterlot High. However, despite the situation, at least two of the three were off to a good start. Adagio on the other hand...that is a completely different story.
1. Screams of the Siren

Pink and White

A Adagio Dazzle Fanfic by: Scraps the Fool

Chapter 1: Screams of the Siren

[*]

Two months...

Two whole months since they lost the battle of the bands and the chance to rule the world, once a trio of sirens known as The Dazzlings, now reduced to tone-deaf students of Canterlot High. However, despite the situation, at least two of the three were off to a good start. Sonata Dusk was not only doing better in her classes, but she began a relationship with Sunset Shimmer, a student who also came from the same realm as the sirens. Aside from that, not much is known about her. Aria Blaze on the other hand, has found a niche with the school's kickboxing team, and with the help and support of the psychology major known as Adam Fitzgerald, seems to have finally cooled off that legendary temper of her.

Adagio on the other hand...that is a completely different story.

[Abraham's Household, Present Day]

Adagio Dazzle, the once leader of the tribunal of Sirens, now sitting at a table in front of a bowl of milk. She realizes that she absentmindedly poured the milk before the cereal, as her mind was on something else. As she looked down at the bowl of white, she saw her reflection in the liquid, her hair was a mess, her left eye was bruised, there was a large red handprint on her cheek, her nose was bleeding, and her lip was split. Adagio watched as a drop of blood fell into the bowl of milk, leaving behind a pink spot in its wake, as more droplets of red fell into that sea of white, it began to create a pink swirl within the white. As the siren watched the spectacle before her, she then heard the sound of talking and laughter and looked up at the window to see Aria and Sonata talking with each other, Sonata laughing like the airhead she was and Aria making a snarky comeback to whatever they said. All the while passing by the house their friend was in, not even stopping a second to look back, as if they had forgotten Adagio entirely.

Adagio whimpered slightly as she felt tears pour from her eyes. As she tried to wipe them, she flinched at the tenderness of the bruise over her right eye. Her whimpering then turned to quiet sobs as she covered her mouth, trying her best not to disturb the man that slept upstairs. Adagio then turned back down to the bowl of milk and saw that the pink swirl and turned into a spiral, drifting ever so slightly in the current of white. As Adagio could hear the sounds of footsteps from above, she continued to stare at the spectacle of white and pink, a small smile forming on her face.

She had never realized how beautiful those colors were before.

[Abraham's household, Five Hours Ago]

Adagio sat in the bathroom of the house, having locked the door, turned off the lights, and propped herself on the bathtub, All the while trying to be as silent as physically possible. As she made sure that her cellphone was dim enough to read yet, dim enough to prevent suspicion, she began sending a text to someone. The only person she, thanks to Sonata, was able to get a contact from someone she could talk to.

[Adagio: Sunset...Sunset, are U there?]

[Adagio: Please respond.]

[Adagio: Please!]

Adagio turned off her light as she heard a creek, suspecting it was him, after a good ten minutes, she felt a vibration from her phone.

[Sunset: WTF Adagio, it's 3 in the morning, What do you want?]

Adagio took a deep breath before beginning her response.

[Adagio: Look...I need your help with something.]

[Sunset: After the shit U pulled with the Battle of the Bands, I dont even know why U would ask me, but because of Sonata, I'll make an exception. Now what is your problem?]

Adagio sighed in relief, knowing that their was a ray of hope for her.

[Adagio: Okay...Do you know Abraham Royce?]

[Sunset: Who doesn't, he is that tech degree who is said to be crazy. Why, what did he do to you?]

[Adagio: I became his girlfriend.]

[Sunset: WTF?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?]

[Adagio: I don't know...it happened after the Battle of the Bands. I...I can't even remember how it happened.]

There was silence for several minutes. Adagio whimpered, looking at the time on the phone that read 3:57 A.M. Shit, time does fly when you are trying to escape a domestically violent relationship. Just then, Adagio's phone vibrated again.

[Sunset: Alright...has Abraham hit you yet?]

[Adagio: Yes.]

[Sunset: Did he...force you to...do things?]

[Adagio: Yes, he forced me to...suck on his...thing]

[Sunset: Okay...I know a friend you can talk to at the school security. Will you be able to talk about this to Principal Celestia and the police?]

"I KNEW IT!"

*Crack*

Adagio jolted in fear and she watched the door smash open, the handle breaking off and falling to the floor with a thud, Adagio looked in horror as a figure stood in the open doorway, his physique masked by the darkness. Just then, he reached over and turned on the light, revealing a tall teenager in boxers and a green beater shirt with platinum hair and blue piercing eyes. Adagio could see his bearded jaw clench with anger as he stormed over to Adagio, snatching the phone from her hands. Adagio tried to retrieve it, only to be smacked down into the tub by the back fist of Abraham. As he looked at the texts, he read the draft of the text Adagio was about to send.

[Adagio: Yes, I can't do this, I have to escape.]

This was followed by another text from Sunset.

[Sunset: Adagio are U there?]

Abraham then pressed the call button of Sunset's contact and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Adagio, What's wrong?" Sunset responded on the other end.

"Did you really think you could steal from me?" Abraham growled into the phone, his voice cold and brutal, "Adagio is *mine*" Abraham then lowered the phone from his ear and chucked it at the bathroom wall, causing the phone, like Adagio's hopes of escaping, to shatter into pieces. Abraham then turned his attention to the Siren in the bathtub, curled up like a trapped fox, whimpering in fear as she looked to Abraham with eyes pouring with tears.

"...and you!" Abraham hissed as he grabbed the struggling Adagio by her hair to lift her up to his face "Think you could run? Think you could trick me?"

He then proceeded throw her onto the cold bathroom floor and drag the siren out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Adagio shrieked as she grabbed her scalp, which burned from Abraham's Grasp. She then felt Abraham release her hair, dropping her head onto the floor of the bedroom. As Adagio opened her eyes, she saw Abraham over her, his expression gave away the fact that he was furious.

"P-p-please Abraham, I'm sorry! I just wanted to-" Her excuse was cut short by a fist to her eye. As she covered it with her hands and screamed, only to be silence by a slap across her face.

"You think you can escape? You can't leave me! You'll always be under my control! Do you hear me!?" Abraham then punched Adagio in the stomach several times before continuing, "DO! YOU! HEAR! ME?!"

Adagio gasped as her vision blurred, she could feel Abraham's fists hitting her body, but there was barely any pain, it was only when she came back into focus did the pain settle in, and just in time to see Abraham pull out a knife, placing it at Adagio's throat. The siren tried to scream, only to be silenced by the feeling of the knife dig deeper.

"Let me remind you of something: you belong to me, and you will do as I say!" Abraham hissed as he used his free hand to point at Adagio's face. "Play stupid, play clever, and make the mistake of saying "no, or contact the authorities..."

He moved the knife lower to Adagio's Sternum and lightly cut into it. Adagio cried as she felt the cut before the knife returned to her neck.

"...and then next time you fall asleep...you won't wake up."

As Adagio looked down to the knife and then up to Abraham, she nodded in understanding. Abraham then took the knife off Adagio's neck, and instead sliced open the base of her pajamas. Before the siren could respond, she felt a yelp of pain and she felt a lone finger enter her. She watched as Abraham removed his boxers, revealing his large member.

"Oh god!" Adagio gasped as she watched him position himself. "Please Abraham...Please NO! I WILL BE GOOD! I WILL OBEY! BUT PLEASE NO!"

Abraham ignored Adagio's protests as he covered her mouth with his hand, hearing her muffled screams as he pushed himself into her trembling walls. She then let out a muffled shriek as she felt his spear penetrate her hymen. Abraham watched with surprise as he saw blood trickle down from Adagio' womanhood.

"I wouldn't have thought that you were a virgin when I met you." Abraham said as he stared into his siren's tear filled eyes, "I guess that is another thing you had kept from me. Well, that and that picture of that green guy that you carried everywhere...eh, what was his name?"

Adagio screamed harder as she felt Abraham's rod push deeper, she watched as Abraham looked up as he snapped his fingers with his free hand, as if he was trying to remember something. As his member pushed against her cervix, Adagio yelped in pain, Abraham responded by snapping his fingers and pointing at Adagio.

"Anon! That's what his name was, Anon. I am so glad I destroyed that *thing* for you, it was rather disturbing how you were so clingy with it. To be honest, the only thing I can think that would be more disturbing would be the thought of you actually being a boy. Honestly, could you imagine that? No? Didn't think so!"

With that, Abraham began to pump in and out into Adagio, her screams muffled by Abraham's grasp, only to suddenly have his hand replaced with his face. Adagio felt Abraham's tongue bolt into her mouth, exploring and mashing itself within her mouth. As he released her from his kiss, she heard the sound of metal sliding against the floor, as she lifted her head to look up, she felt his hand grab her by the base of her forehead and push her back down, and she then felt his movements pumping faster and faster. Abraham then wrapped his hands around Adagio's neck, squeezing lightly as he began to reach his climax.

"Now you see why I am in control?" Abraham said as he bent down to look into Adagio's eyes. "I could kill you right now, and no one could stop me. Not Sunset, not your friends, not even the Principal! I am in control!"

Adagio at this moment was too weak to respond, she watched as the face of Abraham began to blur. As soon as she saw him grit his teeth and his face turn red, she felt him release inside of her. She was quickly jolted back by the feeling of his seed shooting within her and his hands clasping tightly around her neck. She tried to weakly pull his hands away to breathe, but she was no match for his strength. As her vision faded to darkness, she watched Abraham reach over and pick up his knife. Waving it in front of her before he moved it out of her vision.

"I am pretty sure that you will be unable to attend school tomorrow, correct?" he asked the fading Adagio before walking out of the room and shutting off the lights. Adagio could still see the hallway light was on before her vision faded to black.

[Abraham's Household, Present Day]

Adagio was still staring at the bowl of milk; the spiral of pink captivating her attention from the world, to her, that spiral was a escape from the hell she was enduring. She looked up at the window, seeing that her friends were long gone, gone off to their own lives, with their own friends, friends who looked past their crimes and faults and saw them as people they care about, they were given a chance to begin again and to let go of their lives as sirens. However, for Adagio, it was not so happy.

As she turned her attention back to the bowl before her, she heard footsteps behind her. A hand then grabbed the bowl before her. She then heard the sound of guzzling as she heard the footsteps enter the kitchen and the clatter of a bowl into a sink. Adagio turned to see Abraham in the kitchen, washing the bowl before placing it back into the cupboard. He then turned to Adagio, walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Adagio looked to the window, seeing her reflection as well as his.

"Do you belong to me?" Abraham asked sternly.

Adagio nodded slightly, not even looking up to face Abraham

"Will you do what I say, when I say it?" He asked her

She nodded again, just like before.

"Do you know what will happen if you try to object or escape?"

Adagio nodded again, her eyes glazed this time.

"Do you know what will happen if you kill yourself?"

Adagio hesitated, and then shook her head across, tears pouring from her eyes as she mouthed the word "no".

Abraham then took his hands and cupped her face. Turning her direction to him.

"I will then take your friends as a replacement." he said coldly.

Adagio broke from his grasp and looked back at the table where the bowl once was. Abraham noticed this and looked back to the kitchen cupboard, then to Adagio.

"More idols? You are so pathetic." he asked before turning away to the door, taking his knife and leaving it on the table beside Adagio.

"You will be returning to school tomorrow, but only after I take care of a few things." He said as he opened the door and exited through it, slamming it behind him, The sound caused Adagio to flinch.

As soon as she heard Abraham's car drive off, Adagio stood up and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and then placed it on the table. Adagio then filled it with milk before returning the carton to the fridge. As she sat back down to the bowl of milk. She then noticed Abraham's knife on the table. it was a small metal knife that could fit in one hand, and the blade was curved and was facing inward, as for peeling or wilting.

Adagio picked up the blade and examined it, remembering that this was the same blade that Abraham used when he...dominated her.

As she looked at her other hand, she took her hand over the bowl and placed the knife on her palm. Adagio then dragged the knife over her hand, wincing as she felt the cut. She put the bloody knife back on the table and examined her hand. Now there was a large gash on her palm. Red blood trickled down her hand. Adagio stared at the wound with a blank expression as several drops of blood fell into the bowl of milk, leaving behind a pink spot in their wake, as more droplets of red fell into the sea of white, it began to create a pink swirl within the white. she watched pink swirl and turned into a spiral, drifting ever so slightly in the current of white. As Adagio could feel her hand becoming damp with blood, she continued to stare at the spectacle of white and pink, a small smile forming on her face.

She had never realized how beautiful those colors were before.


	2. A King of Limestone and Silver

Pink and White

A Adagio Dazzle Fanfic by: Scraps the Fool

Chapter 2: A King of Limestone and Silver

[*]

[Canterlot High School Cafeteria, 1 Day Later]

Sunset waited anxiously as she looked around the table she sat at. The bacon haired girl then looked at the watch on her wrist, which read 12:43 PM. As she looked up, she saw two girls approach the table, one had purple hair with two large ponytails, while the other had blue hair and a single ponytail. These two were known as Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk, who were known to have been good friends with Adagio, before she disappeared from the school altogether. As soon as the two girls sat down, Sonata squirmed right next to Sunset and kissed her, which was normal since they were in fact in a relationship.

"So Sunny, are we still going to Taco Town after school?" Sunset cheerfully as she wiggled her arms like a child. "It is Tuesday after all."

"Sure thing Sonata." Sunset said distantly as she turned to Aria, who glared at Sunset with concern.

"So what did you want to tell us about Adagio?" Aria asked as she leaned into the table, giving the image similar to that of a mobster. "Is she alright? Do you know what happened to her?"

Sunset looked down with hesitation before she pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Aria. As the grape grump scanned through the texts, both Sunset and Sonata watched as Aria's eyes widened and her teeth clench.

"I received those texts list night." Sunset explained. "I already sent a copy to Principal Celestia and she is going to investigate as well."

"What's wrong?" Sonata asked Sunset as she tugged her leather jacket. "Is Dagie is trouble."

"…he forced me to suck…" Aria muttered as she read the texts before her.

"After a while, I received a call from her." Sunset continued, trying to choose her words carefully. "But when I responded, it was…Abraham…and he said that Adagio…belonged to him."

Aria responded to this by slamming the phone on the desk, creating an audible thud. "THAT FUCKER!"

Sunset and Sonata were startled by the sudden outburst, the purple puma's act also caused a couple students to turn to the noise and look before turning back.

"Aria calm down." Sunset said as she tried to reach for Aria, only for the violent violet slap her away."

"Calm down?" Aria asked Sunset with a scoff. "Calm down? How can I calm down when Adagio is with…him?"

"Wait, what is Adagio doing anyway?" Sonata asked innocently. "I thought she went looking for a way back home? Can't ask your friends for help, even after…everything we…did?"

"No, the girls are on a mission trip in Winnyanda, so they won't be able to help us." Sunset corrected. "Not to mention I can't get any help to Twilight, apparently she is preoccupied with a problem back in Equestria."

Aria placed her hand s on her head, trying to think of a plan to help Adagio. "Maybe I can ask Adam to help, he is skilled in this shit. Maybe he can talk to her or something."

"We should call the cops." Sonata chimed in. "On TV, there is this show about cops who deals with stuff like this. You know, the one with the loud "dun-dun" noise. Maybe they can help."

Aria placed her hands on her face and let out a big sigh. "Sonata, that's fake, they even say at the end of each episode that it's fake. How about for once you can give a real plan and try to stay in touch reality? That way, we can help Adagio before Abraham FUCKING KILLS HER!"

As she looked to Sunset and Sonata, she noticed that their eyes were focused elsewhere. As Aria looked behind her to see what they were looking at, her eyes widened as she felt a pit in her stomach.

There, on the other side of the cafeteria, was Adagio, sitting alone at a table eating a sandwich. Her face was bruised and her arms were bandaged. Her hair was now straightened and short instead of being large and puffy. She was wearing a sweater and had a pair of sunglasses on, which was a strange thing to wear considering that she wasn't indoors or hanging out with the 50's club.

Imminently, Aria stood up and stormed toward Adagio.

[Principal Celestia's Office, Present Day]

Celestia stared at the documents in her hands, scanning each letter after the other. She could not believe what was before her very eyes. Of all the years she had been principal to Equestria High, she never encountered something like this. The documents in her hand were the records of the texts sent by Adagio and Sunset. Although Celestia was still skeptical about Adagio due to her actions in the battle of the bands, her career came before her emotions and her duty for the well-being of the student body applied to every student, regardless of their past actions. The Principal's attention was then pulled away by a knock at the door, which was opend by the Vice-Principal Luna.

"Celestia, Abraham is here to see you." Luna informed her sister. A tone of concern could be slightly heard.

"Thank you Luna." Celestia replied as she placed the documents before her into a manila folder. "Send him in immediately."

Luna nodded and closed the door. After a few minutes, the door opened again and Abraham walked in. The Man was wearing a simple red vest and tan khakis and had a black backpack on his shoulder. As he stepped into the office, he closed the door behind himself and placed his backpack next to the door before turning to Celestia.

"Good morning Principal Celestia." Abraham said politely with a smile. "Is everything alright?"

"Have a seat Mr. Royce." Celestia said to the student as she gestured to a chair that was sitting before her.

"With all due respect Principal, I would rather stand." Abraham said as he placed his hand over his chest politely. It was quite odd for someone this polite and reserved to be accused of abusing another student.

"Fine." Celestia replied as she opened a document. "Mr. Royce, may I ask how are your classes going for you? As I can see you are passing your classes with flying colors. Especially your Computer Science class and Geology class. Mr. Circuit says you know things about computers than even he does. Not to mention that your teacher in engineering says that you are quite gifted with your way around technology. He said you had a way with figuring out how a device worked even before you knew what it was. It seems that for a sophomore student, you have a knack for technology that I have seen in University majors, but not so much in high school students."

Abraham pondered this for a moment before answering. "Just for the record Principal, I am not cheating." Abraham interjected with a smile. "My mother and father worked as an engineers and they taught me everything they knew before they went away. The rest came from books I read as a child. As for the Geology, well, I guess I always liked rocks and Gems."

"Uh-huh…" Celestia said before looking at the document. "I also noticed that you transferred here from Manehatten during your first year there, why is that?"

Abraham sighed before turning to the door. "You see…I had a relationship with a girl named Coco. I loved her, but she was…sick. One day, she threw herself off the roof after an argument we had and it threw me into a deep depression. My parents decided to have me transferred over here to help me recover from my trauma."

"I see…" Celestia said as she looked to the folder again. "Well, I am sorry about your loss."

"It is okay, I am managing quite well." Abraham said as he turned back to Celestia. "Now then, how about you tell me why I am here?"

Celestia was caught off guard by the question, but quickly turned back to the folder. "Abraham, there have been some concerns about your relationship with a student. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

Abraham twitched lightly at the realization of who the "concerned" was. He then turned away from Celestia and though carefully about what he was about to say.

"Mr. Royce." Celestia said sternly as she glared at the student before her.

Abraham then turned back to Celestia, he had a cold smile stretched across his face and a strange look in his eyes. The sight caused a chill to pass through the Principal as she watched Abraham sit down on the chair before her.

"As a matter of fact, Principal, there is." Abraham said sternly, "But I am afraid it has something to do with the computers at school."

Celestia raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I have learned, there is a breach in the school's security, a "hole in the net" if you understand." Abraham explained as he placed his arms on the desk between Celestia and him, allowing him to lean in before the Principal. "Now to the average student, this is no problem. But to a tech-savvy gent such as myself…"

Abraham glared into Celestia's eyes, his smile fading into a stern look. "…it can be quite the problem."

Celestia looked to Abraham with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Abraham sighed as he stood back up, placing his hand on the desk and leaning in, allowing himself to tower over the Principal. Looking into her eyes with an intense glare.

"What I am getting at is this: Supposed to say that a student who resides here was wronged by a faculty member, such as…eh…you. Then the student remembers about the breach in the school system and how it allows him access to the school's files and documents."

Celestia suddenly realized what Abraham was saying, but before she could speak, Abraham planted a hand on her shoulder, continuing to lock eyes with her as he tightened his grip.

"Using that breach, he could either tamper or erase important files, such a financial reports or faculty records, or he could implant incriminating evidence which would ruin you, and your school. The worst part would be that since the breach can be accessed by all the computers and said computers are lacking proper admininstration programming, it would be impossible for the student to be caught or tracked. So just to be clear: if you cross a certain student, then they would be able to use said breach to ruin you, your family, and even your students if they wanted to. Of course, this would only happen if there was a problem."

Celestia felt her inner core shake as she looked to Abraham, who the widened his eyes and tilted his head as he leaned in closer.

"You wouldn't think that there would be a reason for a student to be angry at you, right? Unless, there was something you were hiding that he would find out about." Abraham asked innocently as his gripped tightened. Celestia let out a faint yelp as she silenced herself. Looking to Abraham as fear began to appear in her eyes. The very thought of her career, her reputation, and her family being threatened by a student made her sick. But she knew better and knew what she had to do.

"N-no there isn't a reason." Celestia said faintly as she handed Abraham the folder. As he took the folder and opened it. He smiled as he walked over to the door and locked it.

"I thought so, however, I do believe that you have violated the confidentiality of..." Abraham looked into the report. His eyes widened at the name. "…Sunset Shimmer…she is the one who texted Adagio." Abraham then looked back to Celestia, who glared at him as he smiled once more.

"Oh now Celestia, don't be so innocent." Abraham said as he approached a security camera and started to fiddle around with it. "After all, you did just hand me a confidential document, which could cost you your job. But then again, having an affair with a student and then adopting him as a "guardian" is much more…eh…unprofessional in my opinion. By the way, how is his mother doing? Is she still in the loony bin?"

"How do you know about that?" Celestia gasped as she stood up. "There is no way you could…it…I…you couldn't of..."

Abraham chuckled as he approached the principal. "Ms. Celestia, in the words of my father: "Any evidence, even if it does not exist, I can find it." He said as he moved behind the Principal. "Now then...place your hands on your desk."

Celestia turned to Abraham with an alarmed look. "What?"

Abraham then pulled out a phone and held it up before her. "Place. Your. Hands. On. Your. Desk."

Celestia looked to the phone and then to Abraham. As she bit her lip in hesitation, she turned back to her desk and placed her hands on it, bending over in the process. Abraham then proceeded to pull a pair of plastic handcuffs out of his vest pocket and wrap them around Celestia's wrists, binding her hands together. As the student moved back to behind Celestia, she felt Abraham's hands run across her back, and then down to her pants line.

"There we go." Abraham cooed to the Principal before her. "That is a good girl, proving to me just how much you will do to protect your image. You really care about your students, don't you?"

Celestia bit her lip as she felt Abraham grab her purple trousers and start to pull them down, until he revealed a pair of pink panties around Celestia's waist. Celestia whimpered as she felt the air of the room brush across her exposed buttocks. She then heard the sound of a phone camera as she looked to see Abraham taking a photo with his phone.

"You know, for a woman your age, you are well built." Abraham commented as he moved over to Celestia, grabbing her face and moving it around to examine it. "Just to be clear, I have certain documents about you on my phone. If you move your hands or shout, I will send them to the police with the push of a single button. Is that clear?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Tia, are you still talking with Mr. Royce." Luna's said from behind the door.

"Answer her!" Abraham commanded softly as he showed her the phone.

"Yes!" Celestia responded, trying her best not to create suspicion in her sister.

"Alright then, I am going to go out for lunch, do you want anything?"

"No!" Celestia replied, tears welling up in her eyes as she lied to her sister. "No thanks, I'm good Luna."

"Okay Tia." Luna responded. "Call me if you want something."

Celestia hear the sound of her sister's footsteps leaving, feeling regret that she didn't just say anything or cry out for help. As soon as she heard the office door close. Celestia looked down and began to sob gently. Abraham quickly noticed this and leaned down to her.

"Hey now, it's okay "Tia". You are doing a great job. She didn't suspect a thing." Abraham said with a smile as he then stroked the center of Celestia's panties with his finger. "It's a shame I already have a girlfriend, otherwise you would be in for a treat. But for now, this will have to do.

Abraham then reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a knife, the very sight caused Celestia to gasp as he brought it to her back end. Celestia gasped with fear as she felt Abraham cut her panties off with his knife. She then watched as he placed his knife back into his pocket and then she felt a pair of fingers trace the outskirts of her womanhood, causing her to shudder as he stroked the Principal's vaginal walls.

"You seem quite firm and ripe, my dear Principal." Abraham said with amusement. "No wonder that kid had the hots for you."

"Please stop." Celestia replied as she turned away from him. "I'll keep quiet, just…before someo-Ooh!"

"Oh don't worry Principal, we have time." Abraham cooed as he leaned forward and placed his fingers into Celestia, causing the Principal to jolt forward as the sensation sparked through her.

"Now don't forget to be silent." Abraham reminded Celestia as he pointed the phone at her. "Your reputation and your life depend on that."

Celestia bit her lip as Abraham sunk his hand deeper into her. He then proceeded to pump his fingers in and out of Celestia. As she fought back from shouting, she saw Abraham use his other hand, which she saw was phoneless, move before her and rip open her shirt, exposing her bra. She winced as she felt the same hand pull down her bra and grope her breasts. Tears flowing down her face as he pinched her nipple. She then felt herself reaching climax as she began to gasp harder and heavier. Suddenly, Celestia felt a strong pang as she climaxed. Abraham chuckled in surprise as he watched Celestia shudder and gasp before releasing cum onto the floor and onto Abraham's shoes.

"Damn, I am going to need new shoes after this." Abraham scoffed as he moved his hands away from the teacher. He then examined the one that was inside Celestia and licked it. Smiling warmly as he removed the digits from his mouth. "You know, now that I think of it, Adagio is loyal to me no matter what I do. Plus, I trust you can keep a secret."

Celestia then watched as Abraham pulled down his pants and underwear. Revealing his massive throbbing staff.

"Abraham, don't!" Celestia begged as Abraham pushed Celestia's head onto the desk. "Please, stop!"

"Now Tia, don't worry, I am not going to enter your woman hood…" Abraham then aimed himself towards Celestia, pressing his cock onto Celestia's second door. "…without going through the back door first."

Wait! Not there!" Celestia pleaded as she felt Abraham begin to push in. "You can't, I p-"

Before Celestia could finish what would be assumed to be a most cliché response to her predicament, Abraham had grabbed the cut panties on the floor and quickly shoved them into Celestia's mouth before his same hand clamped around Celestia's mouth. As she tried to break free from Abraham's grip, he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Not right now you don't."

Celestia screamed through the panties as he stabbed into her. With his whole body pressed down on top of her, Abraham was too much for the Principal to handle. She gasped and coughed as she felt his hands reach back to her breasts and womanhood. She felt her body shake and quiver as he pinched her and pumped his staff inside her. Abraham then pinched Celestia's clit, causing the woman to yelp as more cum released onto the floor. Eventually, she felt his cock pump faster and faster and well as his hand until finally, she felt him release his fluids inside of her. As the Principal shuddered and gasped, she felt Abraham pull out of her. Feeling the fluids he shot into her dribbling out of her. As she gasped and tried to spit the panties in her mouth out, she felt the sensation of something rubbing against her womanhood. As she looked back again, she saw Abraham with a demented smile as he was prepared to plunge into her vagina.

"I went into the back door, now I am going through the front door." Abraham sniggered as he charged into Celestia. Causing the poor woman to start gaging. Abraham noticed this and fished out the panties from Celestia's mouth, which caused the poor woman to gasp and choke as she began to foam from the mouth."

"Oh Tia, is this too much for you?" Abraham sighed as he planted a finger into Celestia's back door. "Well, let this be the price for crossing me."

Abraham turned the Principal over and placed her arms around the back of his head, as he leaned in, he stared into the blank eyes of his principal.

"I am the one in control here, and I will not allow anyone to take that away from me. Not you, or Coco, or Sunset, or Adagio. I am in Control, and I will claim what is rightfully mine!"

Abraham then pulled his knife out of his pocket and placed it against Celestia's neck, pushing in lightly enough to cut her neck but not to be fatal. As he looked into Celestia's tear filled, empty eyes. He smiled wickedly, placing his tongue into her mouth wildly before he released into her. After a few moments, he pulled himself out and cleaned himself off. He then approached and opened his back pack and pulled out a small douche. He then moved over to Celestia and began to spray water into her to clean and extract the semen from inside her. As he pumped the water, he took a round thin loofa device and started to scrub the inside of Celestia's openings, causing the dazed and absent-minded Principal to flinch and wince faintly.

"Shhh, it's okay Tia. I'm just cleaning you up." Abraham said calmly as he hosted her pants back up and then fixed her shirt. As he planted her back onto her chair, he cut the cuffs off her wrists and began to rub them, which removed the indents made from the cuffs. He then looked into her eyes and wiped the tears from them. "There you see? Everything is fine now."

As she laid in the chair, drained and broken by the rape she had endured, she watched blankly as Abraham took his supplies and placed them into his backpack. He then pulled out a pack of sanitation wipes from the back pack and began to wipe the desk and everything on it, Celestia's hands, arms, breasts, crotch and face, and especially the floor that was coated with cum. He then moved Celestia's body over her desk and placed her coat over her.

After he ensured that the place was cleaned, he picked up the documents from earlier and placed them into his backpack along with the sanitation wipes before hoisting it up on his shoulder. Abraham then walked over to the camera he fiddled earlier and pulled out a small card from the side. He then turned back to Celestia and smiled.

"How ironic, to prevent tampering these cameras have a built in memory card. Of course, they are designed to look like regular cameras to throw people off. I should know because my father helped design them." Abraham chuckled as he unlocked the door and opened it. But not before looking at the Principal that was slumped over on her desk.

"I hope that you can ensure me your cooperation and silence?" Abraham asked. "After all, you did bring this on yourself."

Celestia nodded her head lightly on the desk.

"Good." Abraham replied with a grin. "Also, do not worry so much about the whole computer breach. I assure you that it will be in good hands."

With that, Abraham left the room and closed the door behind him. After a few minutes alone, Celestia covered her head with her hands and began to weep. Making sure that her voice was quite enough so it could not be heard.

As Abraham walked down the halls to the cafeteria, looked to the watch on his arm and raised an eyebrow.

"1:38" Abraham said with surprise. "Shit, that was shorter than I thought it would be."

Abraham then looked towards the entrance to the cafeteria and sighed with satisfaction.

"I guess I better get Adagio then."

[Canterlot High school Cafeteria, Present day]

Adagio sat at the table alone, as she bit into her sandwich, she continued to let her mind fade as she just thought about how she got here. In her mind it was all Sunset's fault. She had to ruin her plans and destroy her gem along with Aria's and Sonata's. It was her fault that the others left her alone and abandoned. Her fault that she got into this predicament. But as she thought about how Sunset ruined her, her mind then drifted to a different memory.

[Abraham's residence, eight days earlier]

"What the hell is this thing?" Abraham said as he looked at the framed picture of a green featureless face. "Is this what you were hiding from me all this time? Who the fuck is Anon?"

Adagio hesitated, trying not to agitate Abraham and damage Anon in the process. "He…he is my friend. Please, don't hurt him."

"Your friend?" Abraham said as he looked to Anon and then to Adagio. "This…this is your friend? A fucking picture of a green man is your friend?"

Adagio nodded. "Yes." She replied. "Even when times were tough for us, I had the Dazzlings, but Anon was different, he is…"

Adagio stopped as she saw Abraham looked at her with a look of disbelief before he burst into laughter. Abraham placed a hand over his face as he howled with laughter.

"Are you serious?" Abraham said as he tried to control himself, only to laugh harder as he looked at the worried face of Adagio. "Are you fucking with me? You have to be fucking with me? First you tell me that you're a…what's it called…a siren, and now you tell me that you have a picture frame as an imaginary friend? Oh, this is too precious."

As Abraham turned around Adagio approached him, cautiously trying to reach for Anon, Abraham quickly noticed this and smacked the back of his hand against Adagio's face, knocking her to the ground. As she sat up and touched her bruised face, she saw as Abraham broke Anon's frame open and pulled the picture out.

"Abraham no!" Adagio screamed, tears began to pour out of her eyes. "Please, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him.

Abraham placed the picture between his underarm as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small wooden pipe. As he walked over and picked up a matchbook, he lit a match and lit the pipe, puffing a few breaths of air before removing the pipe and blowing out a large cloud of smoke. He then pulled Anon from under his arm and looked at it before looking to Adagio.

"So…this Anon thing means that much to you?" Abraham said as he placed the pipe back in his mouth.

Adagio nodded as she tried to stand back up, only for Abraham to point his pipe at her.

"No!" Abraham commanded Adagio. "You worship this idol, correct?"

Adagio was about to respond, but held her tongue.

"If you care about this thing, then you will kneel for it." Abraham replied as he puffed more pipe smoke. "It is an idol, so ask it for what you want."

Adagio complied and she bent forward.

"Lower" Abraham commanded.

Adagio lowered herself more, her hands were now placed on the floor.

"Lower."

Adagio lowered herself even more, placing her head on the floor. She could hear Abraham chuckle slightly.

"Now, you can ask Anon what you seek and you will wait until he responds, you will not raise your head until you hear his voice. If you do, then I will destroy him."

Adagio listened as Abraham walked away and out the door. She wanted to stand up and look around, to try and find Anon. But she also could not risk Abraham finding out and destroying him. So she decided to continue to kneel in the floor.

"Please." Adagio whispered to herself. "Please don't hurt him."

[One and a half hours later]

Adagio was still kneeling in her spot, exhausted and hungry, when she heard the door open and footsteps approach her, she then heard the sound of a lighter click and then a light puffing noise. The smell of tobacco quickly flew into her nostrils as she realized that Abraham had returned. She wanted to see him, but she remembered what he said about Anon.

"Have you been there this whole time?" Abraham asked with a scoff as he looked down to Adagio.

Adagio nodded as she then heard a light chuckle.

"You didn't even look up, not once?" Abraham asked, placing the pipe in his mouth.

"Yes." Adagio replied faintly.

"Look up." Abraham commanded.

Without hesitation, Adagio rose up from her kneeling position and saw before her, on a chair, was Anon. All this time, Adagio could of simply gotten up and take him. But as this realization struck her, she watched as Abraham picked the picture up and looked at it.

"My God, you are so pathetic." Abraham said as he examined the picture. "To think that you were some sort of mastermind and you had the entire school body killing each other for you. I can see that deep down, you are not as cunning as I thought you were."

Adagio tried to stand up, but as she did, Abraham approached her and pushed her back down.

"Now, seeing as though you care so much for this Amon thing…"

"Anon" Adagio interjected. "His name I-"

A nice slap to the face from Abraham was enough to silence the siren. As she gasped on the floor, Abraham lifted her up and then began to unbuckle his pants.

"As I was saying, seeing as though you care for "Anon"…"

Adagio eyes welled up at the sight of Abraham's member. She looked up to Abraham as he puffed a cloud of smoke from his pipe.

"…if you want to free him, then you will have to work for it. Now…grasp it and get to work."

Adagio looked up to Abraham and then back to his…thing. She gently placed her hands on his shaft and started to lick the head. As she did, she heard Abraham growl in irritation and then grab her hair with his hand. Adagio winced as Abraham pulled her hair, causing her to yelp in pain and allowing Abraham to shove his member into the siren's mouth. As she tried to pull it out, Abraham pulled Adagio's hair back, pulling Adagio' head towards him.

"Firmly grasp it!" Abraham shouted as he shoved his cock down the siren's throat in a sudden thrust. Adagio gagged and choked as she felt Abraham pump in and out of her mouth. The siren tried to pull out, but Abraham had too tight of a grip. As she felt Abraham's pumping began to quicken, she panicked, trying to think of a way to escape.

"If you even think of biting me, then I will ensure that you suffer." Abraham hissed to his prey. "Besides, you're doing this for Anon, remember?"

As soon as Adagio realized this, she felt Abraham's thrusts suddenly become rigid as he released a huge flood of semen from inside of the Siren's mouth. As he pulled out, he quickly bent down and clamped his hand over Adagio's mouth, the Siren struggled as she the looked into Abraham's eyes.

"If you spit it out, then Anon is kindling." Abraham commanded coldly. "Unless, you don't mind…"

Adagio whimpered as Abraham removed his hand and stepped back. Pulling his pants up and fasting them before he went over and pulled a chair over to Adagio, proceeding to sit in it as he held Anon in one hand while smoking his pipe with the other.

"Well?" Abraham asked as he nodded to Adagio. "You know what to do."

Adagio gagged as she felt the semen in her mouth swish around. The smell made her eyes water and she nearly puked from the taste. But as she looked to Abraham and then to Anon. She closed her eyes and swallowed the semen. Gasping as she bent over.

"There now, was that so hard?" Abraham asked the exhausted and sick Siren. "It amazes me to see what lengths you will go to protect this thing. You must really love Anon, don't you?"

"Yes…" Adagio whispered between breaths, watching her sweat drop onto the floor as she started to compose herself. "…I love him."

*RIIIP*

Adagio's heart stopped as she heard the sound of paper ripping, she looked up with fear and saw to her horror as Abraham had torn the picture in half and then he proceeded to tear the halves into quarters.

"NO!" Adagio screamed as she lunged towards Abraham, only to get kicked in the face. As she fell to the floor, she looked up to Abraham as he had torn the picture into shreds.

"YOU PROMISED ME!" Adagio shouted as she crawled to Abraham, grabbing his legs as she began to cry. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NOT HURT HIM!"

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" Abraham said as he walked into the kitchen and placed the shredded anon onto a plate. "Well, seeing as how devoted you were to that thing, I would consider this an intervention. Besides, I am all that you need.

Abraham then pulled out his lighter and ignited the shredded paper until it was a pile of ash. He then walked into the dining room and placed the plate on the table. After which he went over to Adagio, yanked her up by the arm, and dragged her into the dining room, where he planted her before the plate of ashy paper that was once Anon.

Adagio looked at the pile and then to Abraham, who handed her a spoon.

"Eat it." Abraham commanded as he moved behind the siren.

Adagio looked to the plate of ash, she could still see small fragments of green ink from inside the remains. As she then looked to Abraham, she shook her head.

"Well then, if you don't, then perhaps you will need a little encouragement."

Abraham grabbed Adagio by the back of her head and grabbed her mouth, as she screamed and bagged him to stop, he ignored her pleas and forced her mouth open, he then grabbed the pile of ash and shoved it into Adagio's mouth and clamped his hand over her mouth. Adagio coughed as she felt ash soak into her lungs. As she gaged on the ash, she heard a voice calling her name.

"Adagio?" the voice asked.

"Adagio." The voice said, it sounded so familiar.

"ADAGIO!"

[Canterlot High school Cafeteria, Present day]

Adagio snapped awake as she looked to the source of the voice. There standing beside her was Aria Blaze, once her find and accomplice along with Sonata Dusk, who was there as well along with Sunset Shimmer.

"Aria?" Adagio asked flatly as she gazed up to the siren through her sunglasses. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Stop that bullshit!" Aria snapped to the orange siren. "You disappear on us for months, then Sunset tells us that your living with Abraham Royce, who I might add is a psychopath, and now you just appear out of the blue like it's nothing! What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing." Adagio turned back to her meal. "Its fine, I am okay. Abraham is taking care of me."

"Adagio…" Sunset said as she sat down beside the siren. "You sent me texts last week about him, he was forcing you to…you know…"

"We had an argument and I was drunk." Adagio replied flatly. "I texted you because I wasn't thinking straight."

"But what about this?" Sunset pointed to Adagio's hand, which had a bandage wrapped around it. "What happened here?"

"I cut myself while cooking." Adagio replied. "It happens."

Aria growled as she quickly leaned forward and pulled Adagio's sunglasses off. Adagio tried to reach back for them, but was stopped by Sonata.

"Dagi…" Sonata gasped as she looked at the huge shiner over Adagio's eye. "What happened to you?"

"Sonata…I…ran into a door." Adagio replied. Suddenly jumping at the sound of Aria slamming her hands on the table.

"BULLSHIT!" Aria shouted as she grabbed the siren by her shirt. "That's what they all say. But not you Adagio, I know that he is doing this to you! I know that he is the reason you're not the same. Just tell us the truth! Or I will…"

Before Aria could finish, she was interrupted by the sound of Adagio whimpering as she looked towards Aria with a gaze of fear.

"Oh no…" Adagio whispered as tears poured down from her eyes. She then broke from Aria's grasp and charged away from the table. As Aria, Sonata and Sunset looked to the direction of where Adagio was going. They saw to their horror as she ran right up to Abraham, who was waiting for her at the door, and clung to his coat, looking up to him with tear ridden eyes..

"I'm so sorry Abraham! I didn't tell them anything!" The siren pleaded between sobs. "They…they came up to me and talked but I..I.."

Abraham simply pointed to the door as Adagio looked back to the three, gave them a faint smile and then walked out the door. Abraham then looked at the girls, nodded to them, and then followed after Adagio.

The three girls looked at each other with shock and disbelief before Aria brushed her hand though her hair and let out a loud growl.

"Fuck this!" Aria muttered as she stormed towards the door.

"Aria wait!" Sunset shouted to the grape grump. "You can't just go after them."

"Watch me!" Aria shouted back as she stormed through the doors. Sunset and Sonata looked at each other with concern before Sonata spoke.

"Is Aria gonna be okay?" Sonata asked as she fidgeted with her hands. Sunset noticed this and held the blue siren's hands within her own.

"She will be fine, but we need to inform Principal Celestia." Sunset said to Sonata. "We need to talk to her about a plan to stop this before anyone else gets hurt."

As Sonata nodded in agreement, the two of them rushed to Celestia's office. To inform her about what was happening.

[Canterlot High School Exterior, Present Day]

Adagio felt her body shake as she walked with Abraham towards his car. As she approached the vehicle, she felt Abraham grab her by the arm and pin her to the side of the car. She then looked to see the man stare down at there with a look of disappointment and anger.

"Now, I distinctly recall telling you about not speaking to your friends. Especially that Sunset girl." Abraham said as he placed a hand to his temple and gave a look of confusion. "Didn't I say that?"

Adagio trembled as she nodded. "Y-yes Abraham." She looked down at her feet before looking back up to him. "But they came over to me. I was waiting in the cafeteria just like you said, and then they approached me. I didn't tell them anything."

Abraham looked down to Adagio and raised an eyebrow, he then reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his pipe. As he lit the pipe and puffed it, he looked to Adagio and blew a puff of smoke right at her. Adagio coughed as she inhaled the smoke, it smell was earthy and rich, almost like a mix of claw and brimstone.

"So you did talk to them?" Abraham said. "Now, you see, there is the problem. When I say you can't talk to people I don't want you to talk to…"

Abraham slapped Adagio across the face. He then lifted her chin up to look into her eyes before he camped his hand around her neck.

"…I mean you can't talk to them, PERIOD!"

"I…I'm sorry Abraham…" Adagio whispered as she looked to him with fear. Only to see a grin stretch across his face.

"Oh, you will be." Abraham replied as he pulled his fist back to punch Adagio, when a voice caught his attention and halted him.

"Hey Abe!"

Abraham turned to see a certain purple siren by the name of Aria standing before him. As he took a puff from his pipe, he tilted his head back lightly.

"Get in the car Adagio." Abraham commanded his siren, who did such without hesitation. Abraham then locked the car and approached Aria, blowing a cloud of smoke towards the siren.

"You're one of Sunset's friends?" Abraham asked as he placed his pipe in his mouth. "If I recall, you were the one who was yelling at Adagio in the cafeteria, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Aria Blaze!" The grape grump shouted as she stormed up to Abraham, pointing her finger at the pipe puffing prick before her. "And I want you to release my friend-"

" No, no, no... _My_ girlfriend." Abraham interjected as he pointed to himself. "She just approached me in the rain one day." Aria growled as Abraham gestured to the car holding Adagio. "She had lost so much after you three lost your powers and was so desperate to gain affection! It was quite easy to control her."

Aria watched as Abraham placed his pipe in his mouth and then gave Aria a wink. She realized that he was taunting her and the siren could feel her blood boiling as she clenched her hands. Normally, she would have been able to control her anger thanks to Adam. But with Abraham…just from looking at him, all she felt was anger and hate for the man.

"She is quite the prize." Abraham commented as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "You would not believe the things she would do for me...and the things I do to her." Abraham leaned over slightly as he smiled to the purple puma. "Thank You."

At that moment, the dam burst and Aria grabbed Abraham by his vest and pulled him towards her. She could see that there was not a ounce of intimidation in his gaze, but that didn't stop the siren one bit.

"Listen hear shit stain, two things are going to happen: First, you are going to let Adagio go and leave her alone, and Second: Since Adaio is unable to fight back, I'll make up for it. That means for every one of Adagio's bruises, you'll get a scar in the same place. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, but before we begin, I believe I owe you one shred of advice." Abraham said with a grin.

"What?" Aria asked through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Aria grunted as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and the sensation of something push into her stomach. As she looked down between her and Abraham, Aria saw a knife plunged into her stomach. She then looked up to Abraham, who looked to her with a warm smile before pulling the knife out of Aria.

"You should never bring fists to a knife fight, don't you agree?" He replied as he placed his pipe in his mouth.

Aria gasped as she fell onto her knees, looking up to Abraham as he blew smoke into her face. Aria then fell over, her back on the ground as blood poured from her abdomen. Abraham looked down at her and scoffed before he dumped the tobacco from his pipe onto Aria. The siren winced as she felt the burnt chunks bounce off her skin.

"Such a waste." Abraham said as he bent down to the siren. "But I suppose your friend will make up for your part."

As he stood up and walked to the car, he saw Adagio looking from the window with a look of sheer horror. Abraham then entered the car and fastened his seat belt before grabbing Adagio and pulling her to him.

"You tell anyone, and I will ensure that you will wish you never crossed me." Abraham hissed as he released his prey. "I will not let your kind undo all the work I have done to repair mine."

Adagio looked with confusion as Abraham proceeded to drive away. As Aria watched the car speed away, she reached out for it.

"Adagio…" Aria whispered as she felt her vision fade. "I…I'm sorry."

As she felt a tear roll down the side of her head. Everything around her turned to darkness.

She though she heard a few voices, but then there was just silence and darkness.

Then there was another voice.

"…Aria…?"

[Principal Celestia's Office, Present Day]

"Tia?" Luna said as she opened the door to the room. "Tia, its Luna, I'm back from lunch."

Luna heard silence as she placed a bag of food on a nearby desk. "I'm sorry for the delay, but this mail woman rear ended my car and then she tried to bribe me with a muf-"

Luna paused as she heard whimpering coming from Celestia's office. Concerned, the vice-principal opened the door, and peeked her head in.

"Tia?" Luna asked as she saw Celestia at her desk. As she approached the principal, she could hear a light whimpering coming from her.

"Tia?" Luna said as she gave her sister a light nudge. Causing the Principal to jerk up and pull away from Luna.

"STOP!" Celestia screamed as she fell off her chair and onto the floor. She then crawled to the wall and looked to Luna with a gaze of horror. Fresh tears trickled down her face as she gazed to her sister. "IS HE GONE? IS HE STILL HERE?"

"Who is?" Luna asked as she approached her sister, suddenly noticing the cut panties from under the desk, as she looked to Celestia, she noticed the cut across her neck. It did not take much for the vice principal to put two and two together.

"Oh God!" Luna exclaimed as she swooped down and hugged her sister. "Oh Celestia!"

The Principal clung to Luna as she sobbed loudly. As she did, a teacher wearing a tan coat and slacks entered the room, his yellow and red eyes catching the attention of Luna and Celestia.

"Oh, so when I tell her to lay off the cake I get suspended, but when you say it she gets all mooshy. The teacher said with pout. "Talk about picking favorites."

"Mr. Discord, Celestia was just attacked!" Luna barked as she arose up to the teacher. "This is not funny. My sister was just raped!"

Discord's face turned pale as he looked to the crying Celestia.

"I…I didn't know…" Discord said softly. "What…what should I do…?"

"Call the damn police!" Luna ordered as she back down to her sister. "Inform them about what just happened."

Discord nodded as he approached a telephone and pressed a button on the speed dial.

"Hello 911, this is Mr. Discord of Canterlot High. The principal of our school…"

As Discord called the police and explained the situation, Luna continued to comfort her sister.

"Tia, tell me who did this to you?" Luna asked as she cradled her sister in her arms.

"I can't!" Celestia exclaimed. "If I talk, then he will ruin me, he will ruin all of us. He has access to our records! All of them! If I talk then he will..will…"

Celestia broke down in more sobs as Luna held her tighter. As she heard Discord hang up, she looked to the teacher.

"What's going to happen?" Luna asked Discord.

"They said that they are on their way…" Discord replied as he bent down to the principal and vice principal. "…and they are sending some of their top men to figure this out."

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Top…men." Discord replied as he glared intensely at Luna, who looked back with a gaze of confusion.

[*]

"IN THE CRIMINAL JUSTICE SYSTEM, SEXUALLY BASED OFFENCES ARE CONSIDERED ESPECIALLY HEINOUS. IN THE CITY OF CANTERLOT, THE DEDICATED DETECTIVES WHO INVESTIGATE THESE VICIOUS FELONIES ARE MEMBERS OF AN ELITE SQUAD KNOWN AS THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT. THESE ARE THEIR STORIES."

[DUH-DUH-DUH]

[*]


End file.
